codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NSBleach00
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rai (Code Geass Colorless memories) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wing Zero Alpha (Talk) 20:08, February 25, 2013 Hi one of the readers of your fic sent me a somewhat picture of what E.E would probably look like (a bit taller than she is and i doubt she would wear clothes like that) but it does look like i would imagine her to be for the most part here it is. he also sent me a pic of what the Susano'o would look like with energy wing type wings hope you like it Blackmambauk (talk) 06:58, July 4, 2013 (UTC) hi me again the guy (moshe30350redstar) sent me more pictures one of a possible young Surt Zilch not as big as i think he would be but fits him well and one of Michael with similar hair to Rai making them more similar pretty sure you have your own images of what they look like but thought i send them to you anyway just you can have a look in your own time. Blackmambauk (talk) 18:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm still trying to decide on this one although I believe a photo of the OC character, Michael Steinburg, is not needed since he is not even a main or important character in Colorless Memories.NSBleach00 (talk) 17:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is a message for all Code Geass Fanon Editors. While I do not mind and appreciate people drawing fanart of OC characters from my story, Code Geass Colorless Memories, I do not want people to post them on the character page without getting my permission beforehand. i will not be using the four images above and have already removed the imaged from the respective characters page. If anyone want to show me images of my OC characters please put them here on my talk page so I can look at them beforehand. If I deem the image to be close enough to how I imagine what my characters look like I will put them on the character page myself. Thank you.NSBleach00 (talk) 15:03, July 5, 2013 (UTC) My bad i should've asked you first if i could put them up i apologise for my bad judgement got caught up too much in wanting images for the page that i forgot to ask you first. It won't happen again you have my word wasn't thinking when i put the pictures on the pages again my bad this si the last one you need to happen might be best to get the admin of this wiki to make so that only you and maybe me can edit the page's of the Colorless memories fic so that someone dosn't make the mistake i made Blackmambauk (talk) 15:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi NSBleach00 I'm Moshe30350redstar and I'm the one who find and made the images on screen first of big fan your storys are better than the show and right know I'm making the Susano'o and I want to aplogise for the picture without perimission I'm kind of new of this wiki. Here's a picture of Surt Zilch. Moshe30350redstar (talk) 18:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Moshe30350redstar(talk) I made a exact picture of the Susano'o. Moshe30350redstar (talk) 17:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) This looks close enough to how I envision what the Susano'o looks like. I'll go put this up on the respective knightmare page. Thanks for your contribution.NSBleach00 (talk) 22:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I got a Blue moon logo see if it's ok to put it.Moshe30350redstar (talk) 03:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) hi another image from mosche, he can't send it so he asked me to, it's of the proto gekka once it has the same radiation arm a s the guren mk 2. enjoy Blackmambauk (talk) 19:36, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I made the Proto-Gekka with the red contrast hand you know the one from the black rebillion I was wondering you can put this on the Proto-Gekka wiki page and I also made the Sussano'o S.E.I.T.E.N with and without enrgy wings. Moshe30350redstar (talk) 21:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I know it's to soon but just take a look of it looks awsome.Moshe30350redstar (talk) 21:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I made the Lamorak.Moshe30350redstar (talk) 00:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, first of all I'm sorry to say that I don't really want any of these images on the knightmare pages. The silver handed Gekka I'll think about it but I don't really like the red armed Gekka. Also, I would like to ask you to please stop making images of the Susano'o with energy wings. It wasn't really an issue at first but...None of the knightmares that Rai will pilot in the story is going to have energy wings. The only one who is guaranteed to have a knightmare with energy wings so far in Colorless Memories is Suzaku and his Lancelot Albion at the moment, and there are plenty of images of that already so I don't need one. And finally, I don't remember if I said anything about the Lamorak looking like the Lancelot Club, but if I did, then I apologize but the design of it has already been radically changed and doesn't look like a Lancelot or any of its variants anymore. It still isn't going to be appearing anytime soon in Colorless Memories or any other sidestories so I'm going to have to ask you to wait until it properly appears in the story before I give out any more details about it.NSBleach00 (talk) 18:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC) My apolgise I didn't mean to affend you I was just exited of yor story I got I bet carried away. I wait until you bring out the knight that you chose but to be fare you did said the Lamorak look a lot like the lancelot club.Moshe30350redstar (talk) 21:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) suggestion for soundtrack page. Like the soundtrack page. It's a great idea, music definitely helps heighten any series in great ways when done right. Here's some suggestions for themes. Surts: how about Legato's them from Trigun, was thinking of giving it to Okino, but it would suit Surt just as well I feel, here's the theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6l64TVOLds Or maybe this from Monster: that would suit Surt I think as well. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qUtPttl5vg For Colorless Memories side stores opening theme. The third Code Geass theme by Access would fit nicely, or my preferred one here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDAeOatiooM for Ending theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DUKAFcZJnU Baccano ending them by Oda kaori. Yuka Kaijura is a good source of music. Or Fly me to the moon from Neon genesis Evengelion would do. SHIN's theme: Amon's theme from Legend of Korra fits well since he inspired the Character. Kento's theme: galaxy Train from Darker than Black season two. Hide's theme: Kusahana No Shinryaku from Nausicaa or Shinigami's world b from death note. Akenginu's theme: Sen So No 3 from Basilisk. Diethard's theme: Sakura Tv from Death note. Cynthia Chapman's theme: Azula's from Avatar the last airbender http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40lWnTM7Bck Green joker: How about the millennium earl's theme from D gray man (some other good music there as well), or that could go for V.V since I'm sure you may want to go for Hazama's theme from blazblue for the green joker. China theme: how about this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7ed8WOSz4c, this song would be good somewhere http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24x1bG9x1TM E.U theme: this for one of the characters, or for something http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsTVF0Fu5_c something from gundam should fit, maybe Kati's theme from Gundam 00. Battle royale soundtrack would be a good source for some music there for some characters and places. Britannia theme: the all hail Britannia theme on R1 soundtrack. That's all my suggestions for now. There's so much music that can be used. --Blackmambauk (talk) 15:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for sending me some suggestions. For some of them I still need time to think through them before putting them on the page. I also put up a new section towards the bottom called 'Colorless Memories Sidestories'. I'll let you edit that part and you can put whatever songs you want theresuch as the one you suggested above. Just don't try to put songs in any of the other sections.--NSBleach00 (talk) 17:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey thank you for putting up a section for Sidestories. Don't worry wasn't going to put anything in the other sections. That is your area and I wouldn't dare touch it. I'm Sure you have some ideas for other theme etc. and I don't want to impede that, great to see you back. Here's some more suggestions. Zero squadron or Tohdoh and his men theme: Red warrior from Last samurai, along with some other music from that soundtrack, would fit japan well I reckon. Or for Tohdoh and his men picaresque by saki makio, he did that song that plays when suzaku and Zero work together in r1 episode 20 (that suits suzaku nicely), that suited them nicely in episode 17 of r1. This from Akira Kurosawa's film Ran, it plays in the infamous castle attack scene, one of the greatest scenes ever done on film, really quite dark. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8to5vOkkXI be perfect for say the attack on Rai's hometown. Some of his other films have such brilliant music in places. The Lonely Shepard form Kill Bill volume one would fit nicely as well somewhere. Flower of Carnage as well from the soundtrack. L's theme from death note would be fab somewhere in the series. Dirge from Death Note as well would be perfect for when Rai and Leila say farewell to each other. That's enough suggestions for now, don't want to bombard you to too many, till you decide to post what. I won't either, So I know what you have posted and what not. Again welcome back, looking forward to seeing more of your story. oh yes listen of Sword of the Stranger soundtrack, that has some fab music that would fit colorless memories in places. --Blackmambauk (talk) 20:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, i don't know how to use this. It's my first time messaging to you. I have found that you Colorless Memories fanficion stories on the fanfiction website are completely gone and i can't find them anywhere on the internet. I don't know where they gone you given up and not doing colorless memories and are you still doing them or are . If you somehow revive them back on the fanfiction website. that will be great. 20:53, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Matt 20:53, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I don't know how to do this. this is my first time sending a massage to you. I have notice that your Colorless Memories story and your Fanfiction account that had the story are completely gone. I can't find them anywhere on the internet and i don't know where to find them. Have you stop writing anymore Colorless Memories stories and that why It's not on the fanfiction website or are you still doing them? If you can bring back your Colorless Memories stories and contanuing doing the Colorless Memories wikia. That will be great. (Note: this is the updated version from my pervious message). 21:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Matt B 21:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC)